bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Meltzer Writings
Phase One Small Notes #Whatever it is... it's taking our children Daughters. '''3/15/67' #Camille Dumas disapp. same night as red lights in LaRochelle Harbor. '''4/11/67' #Doesn't anyone notice the patterns? 4/24/67' #3 cold nights in the sand but - success! Can't shake the feeling that it saw me... maybe even followed me. Prob. just nerves. 10/1/67 Notes, 7/67 *Red Glow- On land and water *Red latern/light on head *NOT a vehicle? Self contain apparatus? *SEQUENTIAL *Possibly small group or lone individual? *WHAT DO THEY WANT? *CHILDREN- Girls *Ages 5-7 *Similar appearance WHY? *Delicate features, dark hair (straight) unusu. large eyes. *SELECTED *Limited resources Foreign languages *HOW MANY ABDUCTIONS HAVE I MISSED??? *WHO/WHAT ARE THEY? *Foreign power? No... *Cult/secret soc.? *Psychotic indivd.? where would they get the tech/resources? *why haven't we heard about this yet? *Sponsored? who would sponsor one person? Letter to Roscoe Inman, 9/28/67 Sept. 28, 1967 Roscoe Z. Inman P.O. Box 3532 District Heights, Maryland Roscoe: You have the patience of a saint. Sounds like your reports are getting stalled out by the upper brass. Maybe their skeptics - maybe they know something we don't? Enclosed, find recent tracking of our "traveler". It's slowed down - more elusive, cautious now. Scattered sightings & abductions include: Cape Cod, Gloucester (NH), Portland, Bar Harbor, Yarmouth (Nova Scot.) Based on the recent pattern, I anticipate a landing near St. John (New Brunswick). I plan to drive across the border and stake out the area. Probably a waste of time, but I'm frustrated by inaction. I can't sleep anymore. I lie wake, haunted by the watchful eyes of those poor lost girls... waiting for us to find them. Wish me luck. Mark Meltzer = Phase Two = May 22-28 Letter to Roscoe Inman, 11/23/67 Mark G. Meltzer P.O. Box 4668 #32890 New York, N.Y. 10163 Nov. 23, 1967 Roscoe: Thanks for keeping in touch. I can't tell you how much it means to me to have someone out there who believes me... who isn't crazy himself. I know I've been promising to tell you the whole story. But it's hard for me to think about it. Amanda keeps telling me it's my fault. In a way, she's completely right. As mentioned prev. I had found ways to anticipate landings of the "Traveler". (Cross ref. tidal currents, weather, avail light etc.) Trackings indicated she was moving back down East Coast to NYC area. Back in Aug. I noted an incident at Montauk Pt. - seemed she was interrupted & retreated, figured there was a high chance she'd come back. As it happens, my wife's parents have a vacation house near the shore - unseasonably warm (Indian Summer). Wife was itching to get out of the house and I didn't figure it would hurt to mix "business" with "pleasure". House is much farther than typical targets. My error. I'd staked out a spot near the bench with new equipment - including portable hi-powered flash & spots. Hoped I could finally snap a pic the "Brass" couldn't deny. Two nights running, no luck. (First night, thought I saw red light but couldn't be sure.) I didn't see IT (Her?) - But it sure saw me. Must've followed me to the house 1st night - and saw my daughter. 2nd night I Got back near dawn, already too late - broken glass, Amanda screaming. Wet boot prints on the floor... seaweed. I put her in harm's way. My fault. She fit the profile. Part of the reason I got so goddamn obsessed. All those pics of those little girls... like seeing my own child in danger, over & over. Roscoe: I can't do this anymore. Going to send you all my data. Maybe you can pickup where I left off. Notes on Big Sister *''WHAT IS IT? '' *''Not blade - HOLLOW? '' *''Very sharp - bloodstains? '' *''HELMET - but no breathing apparatus?? '' *''RED LIGHT?? Why? ARMOR? '' *'' Female of the species ARE THERE MORE?'' *''MUSCULAR LEG - snapped my calf w/o even trying!'' *''TALL - a least a foot on me..'' *''Never saw anything move faster - completely overwhelming.'' *''If she wanted me dead - (she let me live) I'd be dead<--(I ATTACKED HER FIRST) self defense??'' *''IT FOUND ME ONCE... will she come back?'' *''CHECK WEAPONS'' *''waste of time'' *''conventional weapons = useless'' *''where does she come from? WHAT DOES SHE WANT w/my DAUGHTER?'' *''WHAT IS SHE/IT?'' 2nd Letter to Inman, 5/27/68 Mark G. Meltzer P.O. Box 4668 #32890 New York, N.Y. 10163 May 27, 1968 Roscoe: Thanks for calling. I know I haven't been in touch much, the last few months... not after what happened. Suddenly the "research" didn't mean as much as just finding my daughter. I swore I'd catch the Bitch that took her... one way or another. It took me awhile once I got back from my "rest" at Tollevue. She'd become a lot stealthier... It was focusing mainly on coastal cities - surprising. (Possibly cities offer It more "options" for abductions - possibly It's more familiar with urban environment?) Noticed a cluster of activity around the Hudson R. Set up a stake-out near Weehawken & spotted telltale "red light" under the water's surface, near docks circa 3:45 AM. This time I was "prepared" for our Traveler - so I thought. Rigged flashes in hopes of stunning It & weighted net. Nabbed It - and by It I mean HER - positive It's female now. Blade-like weapon cut thru netting like thread. (SHARP - 16 stitches in my neck to prove it.) Very fast, very strong - She snapped my ribs with a back hand. Think I would be a goner if a cab hadn't taken a wrong turn into the docks. Headlights scared it off. (Naturally driver didn't stop - typical - passed out, almost bled out. Wallet gone when I got to hosp... She mugged me! Or some Good Samaritan took it.) If you have nothing thru military channels, she's laying low. Either I scared her off (doubtful) or - maybe - She is done "collecting". Where does She go? Where does She take them all? Let me know if you have updates - I am back in the game on this. Now that Amanda is moved out, I dont have many "distractions". Keep me posted. Yrs., Postcard Phil: '' ''Thanks for the books but please don't send any more big pkgs to the P.O. Box. Cards and letters only. MY LEG IS BROKEN and its a drag to haul stuff home. Call you back soon -'' :::''Meltzer Phil Isidore NUFOS ::P.O. Box _____ :Baltimore, MD. 21201 Mother's Day Card :Happy Belated :Mothers Day... to the perfect Mom! Amanda: You were right...It might be my fault that she's gone. But I never gave up on her. You lost hope. And if we both lose hope... we lose her forever. ::With love (still) :::Mark ::::5/12/68 May 29 - June 12 Note (Referring to The Lunchbox) SHE WAS HERE?!?!?? HOW DID SHE FIND ME??? Why no attack? What is this thing? WEAPON? Improvised bomb??? What do all these symbols mean? Letter to Jeremiah Lynch ::::Mark G. Meltzer ::::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::New York, N.Y. 10163 Lynch: Using the Montauk office as my base from here on out - Fairview is boarded up, not going back. Have to stay at Montauk, that's where my little girl was taken... DON'T send mail to the house here or at Fairview. I AM NOW USING ONLY THE P.O. BOX ABOVE, as I have told you at least three times. Please update your contact info. Once again, it is: :::Mark G. Meltzer :::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 :::New York, N.Y. 10163 Only send letter-size envelopes with CURRENT info. (I am well stocked on Atlantis/Lemuria materials, thanks - they are not much help.) I'm getting good intel (along with some bunk) so if anyone in your network knows anything else, pass it along. And if they want to see some of my research, tell them to send their addresses. The more minds, the faster I'll get my girl back. :::::::Thanks, :::::::(Signature) :::::::Mark Meltzer Small Note about The Lunchbox (Lutwidgian symbols) Finally got into the “lunch-box”.. :Not sure what to think. Looks like my daughter’s work… :but it could be forged. :::Maybe Inman’s right ::::could be a hoax :Someone playing games with me? :I need proof that she’s alive. ::I need to know '' '' WHERE SHE IS… '' :''I NEED PROOF Someplace “COLD” "DOWN HERE" :::::::basement? cave? :::::::vault? Exhausted but can’t sleep :::start fresh tomorrow… '' 2nd Note about The Lunchbox ''What does it mean? It can’t possibly be real… whoever’s behind this… whoever/whatever “(Scribbled out)” is… it’s likely they calculated all this to play to my worst fears. Like they’ve taken away my baby… they’ve taken all those little girls… and changed them BUT INTO WHAT? AND WHY? And what is this hellish “place” – can’t be a real place? Populated with angels and monsters? SHARKS in they sky? What are they doing to her??? HALLUCINATIONS?? My 1st instinct is that none of this can be real… someone is forcing her to say these things… to DRAW these things… The codes, the phrasing, the drawing – it’s like her but different. CHANGED. It looks like her hands… it sounds like her words. Part of me knows it’s her… … and part of me screams: NO, IT CAN’T BE… '' ''She’s gone and this is all some sick game. And the worst part is… I don’t know who I can trust with this… I’ve taken too many risks already. With every move from here on out… my daughter’s life could be on the line. Notes about The Vanishing ::::The Vanishing '' :::''Is there a connection??? '' ::::::''worth pursuing? '' ''Global pattern->recurring features->official denial '' ''Mysterious disapp. '' ''Mostly adults – not girls '' :::''No “Creature”?-> Are researchers scrubbing awkward details? '' ''Massive Cover-up?? '' ''1947< - >1967 '' :''20 years ???coincidence??? '' ''Tuggles Burbank :contact? LANGFORD ::TAKEN? Steinman->kidnapped? Suchong->fugitive ???LUTWIDGE??? – missing - 1958 (Rapture = Rev. ref?) June 14-26 Letter to Lynch ::::Mark G. Meltzer ::::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::New York, N.Y. 10163 Dear Lynch New information is proving valuable. Every scrap of data is helping. If any of your network find more information please tell them to keep sending it my way. Anything could be a clue to help me find my daughter. Thanks, Mark Meltzer Mark Meltzer Journal Note ::::Mark G. Meltzer ' ::::'P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::' New York, N.Y. 10163 ' Walking back from the library this eve. - a hard day of culling through back files of the international papers, looking for the rare hints of The Vanishing. Still limping on my damn leg. (Thanks to that THING - I owe it/her in kind!) I hobbled over to a bench and collapsed. Saw a little girl on the street - dark hair in a pony tail - wearing an old-fashioned pink dress. About 7. Oblivious to the bustle of New York all around her - lost in her own world. Swinging around & singing to herself: :"Are you sleeping / Are you sleeping :Brother John? :Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing :Ding, ding dong" Just as I'm wondering who would leave their little girl loose in a City like this at night - her Daddy comes lumbering along. Picks her up and puts her up on his shoulder. And it kind of breaks my heart... I wonder where my Cindy is... what lullabyes she's singing... if she's still singing... wherever she is. I wonder who - if anyone - is watching over her. And then I pick myself up - and limp off to the train. 2nd Note on the Vanishing :::<- 20 YEARS DIFFERENCE -> :::What is the connection?????? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ :::Unreliable witness?? :Is this revelatory -- or just a coincidence? ::::Phil on KZUR - 11:00 PM! :::::Remember to TAPE! NOT UFO's - 1940s disapp NOT CONNECTED with saucer sightings... :::::Saucers are a myth!!! ::::::This is real!!! ::::::Damn it Phil... ::::::::::'''''IDIOT June 27- July 8 Letter to Amanda ::::::Mark G. Meltzer ' ::::::'P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::::New York, N.Y. 10163 Dear Amanda: '' ''I'm sorry... I don't tell you that enough. I shouldn't have said what I said. But - you shouldn't have hung up on me. I was trying to tell you something about us... about our daughter. I know you won't believe me, I know you'll think it's impossible. IF CAN BE FOUND, I WILL FIND HER. '' ''I forgive you for everything. For walking out, for filing divorce. For sending me to that goddamn asylum "for my own good". I still love you Amanda, I can't help it '' ''But I can't do this alone, anymore, Amanda. I can't save her by myself. '' ''I need y-(cuts off) Notes on Oakes Group Just returned from mtg. the Oakes Grp. A "rousing" experience. Sweating the whole time the thuggish "ushers" would figure out what was in my heavy bag my reel-to-reel rec.! Little new info... they are completely blinkered by (faulty!) Russian theory. '' ''Constantly amazes me how people can see the EVIDENCE but not the truth. They ignore official stories recognize "the Vanishing" see the "Red Lights" in the water. But they don't look deeply enough. Instead they see the reflections of their own obsessions. Most who notice these details are cranks (like Lynch) or gullible fools (like Phil.) If someone wants to keep the secrets all they have to do is encourage a few "misinterpretations". Sprinkle a few false leads into the mix... '' ''Stewing on all this as I headed home... Then things took a turn for the weird. Sensed a shadowy figure behind me. Slab of muscle in a three-pc. suit. Cut down an alleyway clacking heels echoing my own. Ducked down into the subway. All those dime detective stories finally paid off. (Dad was wrong not a "waste of time & money after all!) My "shadow" got on the train and I worked my way through the crowd, backwards so I could keep my eye on him. Slipped out the door just before it pulled away. he was Stuck! Fuming, t rying to pry open the door! (Didn't get a good look at his face, more's the pity) '' '' '' ::''SO WHO WAS HE? '' '' '' ''Somebody from Oakes grp. Undercvr cop? '' ''Gov't? '' ::::(wroking for STango?) '' ::Was it my red-eyed "Traveler"? '' ::::(spooky - cue the Theremin!)'' Notes on Rise, Rapture, Rise WHAT DOES THIS MEAN??? '' :::''WHO SENT IT??? '' ::''Is it a response from the THING? :::Is it a clue to my daughter's whereabouts? '' ''SOUNDS exactly like her... '' :''but is this just ANOTHER TRICK??? :::::::TERRIFIED??? '' ''COME & FIND ME '' ::::''I'm trying, honey _______________________________ ???ANTHEM??? "Rise Rise Rise" '' :''On phone three hours with record stores ::LABEL: UNKNOWN what nation? what tune? :::vinyl - custom printing pressing? '' ''POSEIDON'S DOOR<--floor?? '' ''PELOPONNESUS?? '' :''Troy??? Athens ? Aegeus? '' ::''HELIKE? :::WHERE IS RAPTURE? '' ::''Did Lutwidge FIND IT? '' ::''Can't listen to Celeste... '' ::''Can't give up... my daughter is there... '' ::::''WHEREVER "THERE" IS '' ''and following Lutwidge = THE ONLY WAY to find it! July 9-21 Note about Investigating O.O.L.'s Warehouse I was right… I am being watched… but not by who (or what) I thought. I tracked down Lutwidge’s warehouse office (lab?) today. Still in legal limbo the burnt-out back area in disguise. Signs of squatters… much of what was here must have been picked apart by scavengers. Nothing valuable left. Just a box of old reel-to-reel tapes in a fire-proof box shoved on a back shelf, hidden by burnt timbers. Most of the tapes looked damaged warped by the heat. I shoved one into the inner pocket of my trench-coat as I crawled back out. The second I reached the street lights blasts in my face. Stango & 2 beat cops. They shook me down. (Somehow missed the tape reel or didn’t realize it was from warehse) Hauled me back to the station, sat me on the chair and sweated me for 3 hours. Everything but the rubber hose. Stango finally gave up & and slapped me with a bogus crim. trespass charge. (It would never stand up if fought it no clear owner w title to file complaint! But I coughed up the bail & and will deal with the fine if it comes to that. Not worth the fghit fight.) Not positive what Stango’s chasing… But from what he was asking he thinks I kidnapped my own daughter? Have her locked up somewhere? Poss. to draw interest attn. to my research. Clearly thinks I’m crazy possibly danger “to my self & others.” Makes me wonder if he’s been in touch with Amanda or Dr. Lyman we know what THEY think. I have to watch my step… all eyes upon me, all hands against me. Notes about Lutwidge Recording, 7/10/69 Listening to Lutwidge's words... cold chills, hackles rising. It's as if he knew I was coming. Anticipating my that, a decade later, there would finally be someone perceptive enough to pick up the trail of clues. But do the clues make sense? Do they point in the rigt direc- tion - towards my Daughter? 3 AM. If Stango's men were watching, I managed to shake them. Circled back to the warehouse. Lutwidge's message meant exactly what I thought: a hatchway hidden beneath the floorboards. And what I found there - WHAT IS IT? A vault? A puzzle? The "key" to Rapture? (With a "sev- enfold lock?") :::::Lutwidge - insane genius? :::::::Intentional blind? :::::::Dead end? :::::::Trap? :Who is he? :How did he build this thing? Summary of Notes on O.O.L. 9-3-6? O.O.L. :::(Orrin Oscar Lutwidge) :::Known Information to Date *Sept. 3, 1906 – Sept. ? 1958? (disappeared) *Successful inventor – master forger – cryptography hobbyist *Wealthy – owned multiple properties *Various workshops/offices in various bldgs. *Maze of shell companies ::LIDDELL & LEWIS Publishers ::LUTWIDGE PROPERTY MGMT ::SCARLET SOVEREIGN? ::-other partners incl: A. Rianofski Anagram? …odd… :::::Warden Yarn Co. & Arden N. Wray *Used pseudonyms – recurrent initials: O.O.L. ::O.O. LEWIS O.O. LIDDELL :::-Wrote book under Liddell pen name: ::::“A CHILD’S GARDEN OF CYPHERS ” :::-Contains same code as Lunchbox puzzle! :::-HOW? WHY? :::-Book pub. In 1947 – did my daughter read it? :::Or did she find it WHEREVER she went? :::::(“Rapture?”) *O.O.L. investigated the Vanishing :At least 1956-58 (poss. earlier) *Was in touch with J. Lynch ( Ireland ) and Celeste Roget ( Paris ) ::(Roget hates him – says he was dangerous/liar) ::(Lynch calls him "trickster"/Rascal) :::::::::::WHICH IS TRUE? *O.O.L. disappeared – :final msg. was about finding “true rapture” *O.O.L. may know SOMETHING – left behind cryptic puzzle / tape :(may be other msgs. in other locations – must find them!) *YET O.O.L. left affairs in disorder – no heirs – some bldgs. :disused/abandoned. Was he expecting to come back??? *FIRE in lower B’way workshop – Dec. 1958- :destroys most O.O.L. ’s effects & papers ::ATTEMPTED COVER-UP?? By who? Note Muh-he-kun-ne-tuk? ::Indian? Old Iroquois name for river ::(Significant? or is Lutwidge just being OBSCURE?) RED QUEEN? SW = ??? River? unlock looking glass :::::::ROADS to RAPTURE Letter to Celeste Roget :::::Mark G. Meltzer :::::P.O. Box 4668 #32890 :::::New York, N.Y. 10163 Dear Celeste: You're right...I've been avoiding you. In part because I feel like I’m finally closing in on the truth. And I can’t let you divert me. I can’t left anything divert me. LUTWIDGE IS THE KEY TO ALL OF THIS, I can feel it. If I can close in on his secrets - then I can find my daughter. I know you know that feeling. I’m sure you flet it when you were searching for your father… when you started climbing up those mountain trials behind the sherpas… I’m sure you could almost see his face in the mist. And that’s what terrifies me. Because I know what you lost in the process. I know what I’m gambling if I god own the wrong path. But what if this is the RIGHT path? What if this will lead not only to Cindy but to Jean Louis? What if there’s some truth to Lutwidge’s mad riddles? My whole life I’ve been trying to make sense of this world - all the parts of it that never added up. When I was 10, I discovered Chas. Fort - his catalogs of strange facts. The incidents that science refused to acknowledge - “the damned.” Fish that fell from the sky. Lights that dart through the night. People how vanish, never to be sseen again. I would lay awake under the covers, with a flashilight - convinced I could see the pattern of it all. I was chasing the Mystery - an even bigger, grander mystery than the pulp novels that were my previous passion. The dots could all be connected - Order would be brought from Chaos, and the innocent would be saved. And it would be my doing… the mind triumphing over all this mayhem - all this random meaningless mess that is this world. But that’s not how life works. We just see the shadows on the screen - and muddle through. And some people master this day to day existence and think they’ve won. I always made a mess of it - every book I ever tried to write unfinished, every business deal half done. My marriage surviving by sheer momentum. Both of us just staying together because that’s the way it’s supposed to be. But Sometimes late at night - it all seems so clear. I glimpse those labyrinths of half-hidden facts in teh back columsn of the newspapers. I know I can make sense of it - it’s what I was put here for But that’s how I lsot Cindy, isn’t it? Chasing the shadows… When you stare into the face of the abyss the abyss stares back The facts dont add up it all leads to notighn menas nothingh means July 22-Aug7 Note on visiting the Scarlet Sovereign Warehouse I discovered more or less what I expected - a run down / abandoned warehse. by the old piers in Batt'y Park area. The loading docks were filled with moldering boxes. (What the scavengers didn't find - the rats did!) Finding the "Red Queen's looking glass" in this shambles of a building was a bit of a challenge. I finally discovered a toilet in the back area - blocked off by fallen timbers. I saw the door: painted red. Managed to pry it open with a crowbar. Insdie, there was a large mirror set into the wall. Wrapped my hand in a rag and smashed it open. Tucked in the hollow in the wall, I found three items: a scroll of paper (a very unusual map / chart?)* A reel-to-reel tape. And a third item - poss. the most significant! Breaking & entering is not my forte - I was spotted by cops as I left. Not Det. Stango's goons - ordinary Dock patrolmen - they assumed I was just a nut-job/scavenger - so I played the part. ACted the fool and convinced them I was harmless. They let me go - though they'll have a hell of a story to tell at the station - about the wacko with the BLANK BLUE MAP!*(Hope that Stango doesn't catch wind of it!) ← so much for THAT dream... :::::SON OF A BITCH THINKS :::::I MURDERED HER NOW??? :::*''The Bellman's Cart?'' :::Is this what O.O.L.'s new riddle means? August 8th Locations :AUGUST 8TH 1 = 6:41 AM... 33° 53' S... 151° 16' E = Bondi Beach.................................. (Australia) 2 = 5:43 AM... 53° 57' N... 10° 52' E = Travemünde Baltic Beach ................ (Germany) 3 = 6:03 AM... 44° 4' N... 12° 34' E = Rimini Beach........................................... (Italy) 4 = 6:15 AM... 52° 7' N... 4° 17' E = Scheveningen Beach..... (The Hague, Netherlands) 5 = 6:28 AM... 43° 41' N... 7° 15' E = Bay of Angels............................. (Nice, France) 6 = 5:37 AM... 50° 49' N... 0° 8' W = Brighton Beach.................................. (England) 7 = 6:54 AM... 41° 22' N... 2° 11' E = Barceloneta Beach............................... (Spain) 8 = 5:58 AM... 40° 35' N... 73° 30' W = Jones Beach, NY................................ (U.S.) 9 = 5:55 AM... 49° 16' N... 123° 9' W = Kitsilano Beach, Vancouver..................(Can.) 10 = 6:11 AM.. 34° 0' N... 118° 29' W = Santa Monica, Calif. ...........................(U.S.) :TRIANGLE = "Frozen Triangle?" ::::Rel. to Rapture??? :::::(Is Rapture an island city???) August 8th Letter to Contacts Phil: PLEASE PASS THIS ONTO EVERYONE IN YOUR NETWORK. As far as I can determine, these are the coordinates - in the order of sunrise on August 8th. According to what I have learned, the tides may carry in valuable information at approx. sunrise at these times. :AUGUST 8th 6:41 AM... Bondi Beach (Sydney, Australia)....................... 33° 53' S... 151° 16' E 5:43 AM... Travemünde (Baltic Beach - Lubeck, Germany)... 53° 57' N... 10° 52' E 6:03 AM... Rimini Beach (Italy).......................................... 44° 4' N... 12° 34' E 6:15 AM... Scheveningen Beach (The Hague, Netherlands).. 52° 7' N... 4° 17' E 6:28 AM... Bay of Angels (Nice, France)............................ 43° 41' N... 7° 15' E 5:37 AM... Brighton Beach (England)................................. 50° 49' N... 0° 8' W 6:54 AM... Barceloneta Beach (Spain)............................... 41° 22' N... 2° 11' E 5:58 AM... Jones Beach (New York, U.S.).......................... 40° 35' N... 73° 30' W 5:55 AM... Kitsilano Beach (Vancouver, Can.)..................... 49° 16' N... 123° 9' W 6:11 AM... Santa Monica Beach (Calif., U.S.)...................... 34° 0' N... 118° 29' W I will be checking Jones Beach location... but I AM TRYING TO GET ALL AREAS COVERED - if you have trusted contacts near the other loca- tions, please have them check. Please look closely at anything that appears out of the ordinary! And GET PHOTOS of anything you find! THANKS FOR YOUR HELP. Any info you discover may help me find my daughter. Sincerely, Mark Meltzer Notes about Rapture, 8/68 ::::Mark G. Meltzer ' ::::'P.O. Box 4668 #32890 ::::' New York, N.Y. 10163 ' AUGUST, 1968 ::::WORKING THEORIES ::::'' at "Poseidon's door" / "floor?"'' 1) "RAPTURE" is a PLACE - apparently a city '' Poss. flooded?'' 2) "RAPTURE" may be the source of the "Traveler" ::::Destination of abducted children? 3) "RAPTURE" IS WHERE I WILL FIND CINDY 4) "RAPTURE" is somehow connected to "The Vanishing" :(Late 1940s-early '50s disappearances) 5) The ONLY researcher who may have made this connection :was ORRIN O. LUTWIDGE (sought "true rapture") 6) Location of "RAPTURE" may be connected with so-called :"FROZEN TRIANGLE" in Iceland/Greenland region. 7) Lutwidge may have been involved with person or persons :unknown in transporting goods to/from "RAPTURE" 8) Locations in Lutwidge's "jewelry box" may indicate :where to find flotsam/jetsam from Rapture. 9) Any evidence from Beaches may point :the way to "RAPTURE" :::::↑(wherever/whatever THAT is!) Calendar Piece Note Tomorrow is the day! Jones Beach, here I come. Hoping my contacts hit the other 9 beaches... got a feeling this is BIG. Aug 8-20 Note After August 8th ::????CODE on CYPHER BOOK by 'Liddell'/Lutwidge???? :"Worley Winery = "Subsidiary or (Ryan) industries?" :::(who's Worley??) Liddell = Lutwidge = Lewis....... (pseudonym-Same man!) :''-Yawn not , Darer - and wander nary! - Be warned'' :and ready - Dawns ray nears! will my wand err? :Nay! - Read now and be wary! -'' ''AADENNRRwy -> Andrew Ryan! (was Lutwidge obsessed?) *''Lutwidge obsessed with Ryan'' *''Ryan = Rapture?'' :::(Built/founded?) *''Lutwidge Sought Rapture'' :::true Rapture' - final message'' ::::::see monthly underground (June iss.) *''Lutwidge Disappears Sept 1958'' :::DID HE FIND IT??? ::::''- Where??? -'' (picture of Jones Beach) ::Lutwidge leads to -> Ryan ::Ryan leads to -> Rapture ::Rapture leads to -> Cindy!!! I will find my daughter THIS IS THE WAY!!!! The WAY to "Rapture" Note 08/08 I don't know what I expected to find on the Beach. In the end, it was prosaic... just the detritus of a city. Trash washed in with the tides. But it's from the City I've been seeking - and in that sense, it's miraculous. It's PROOF that "Rapture" is real. And that it may be the best kept secret in the history of humankind. The new evidence suggests a few things: *"Ryan Industries" - on wine bottle label :Andrew Ryan? (aka Warden Yarn, A. Rianofski, :etc. :Lutwidge's business partner?) *RAPTURE = Warden Yarn / Andrew Ryan's "North Atlantic :project?" *What if: Ryan financed building this city? *Lutwidge was contracted to provide materials/supplies? *The only question is... WHERE IS IT? * All evidence points to "THE FROZEN TRIANGLE" - BUT: :WHERE? :It's a big ocean! Over 130,000 sq. miles ::inside Rede's points. :COULD "RAPTURE" BE: ::- An undiscovered "new" island? (ala Surtsey?) ::- Floating natural mass? (Iceberg?) ::- A man-made structure? (Artificial island?) Note, 8/11/68 08/11......2:53 AM Despite best efforts, can't sleep. Mind keeps spinning... trying to fit all the pieces together. *WHO WAS/IS "THE TRAVELER?" :What was She/It up to last Spring-Fall? **Traveler is from "Rapture?" **Is armor/diving suit Rapture technology? **Is she a 'soldier' on a mission? or lone actor? *Why was she 'harvesting' our daughters? **Something happened in Rapture **She is trying to repopulate?? Incredibly frustrating. Feel like I've achieved a major breakthrough - but the next step is unclear. My mad, elusive guide Orrin Lutwidge led me down this rabbit hole... but no clear path forward. This METAL BOX just sits here taunting me. Suspect there's another level to it. I've tried everything I can think to open it. And YET it just sits there - WAITING. (And why does it have that SPEAKER?) ::::::microphone maybe??? ↑' Can't help but feel the KEY is sitting here- under my nose. Notes of the Jewelry Box ::FROM THE JEWELRY BOX: :You have unlocked the treasures :of the Empress but in the unbinding :of the lock, you have also found the :key. '<- DOES HE MEAN WHAT I THINK?' ::::::A WAY TO REOPEN THE'' :::::::"METAL BOX?" :For the key points to the sea where :the grandest treasure waits. But the :sea has its own strange song. :If you find yourself stranded upon :the shore with the evidence you long :have sought yet unable to advance - :then listen well and take notes. :This is Orrin Oscar Lutwidge, One Other :Lolling in drunken ecstasy upon :the way to Rapture. <- on the ocean... ::::::which makes OOL a :::::::"Drunken Sailor!" ::- ORRIN O. LUTWIDGE - :Is ONE PUZZLE a KEY to the other? ::JEWELRY BOX unlocks next level :::of METAL BOX ??? Phronima Notes "When in Rapture's depths..." When in Rapture '' you could look'' '' through a window and'' '' "Through a pane of glass" SEE this creature?'' FOUR EYES? JANOS JANUS Roman God - sees '' '' in 2 directions Ideas - hyper wide '' ideas = eyes'' Greeks say: '' Feet = pod PODA'' either side = b:? Amphi amphipod? "I camouflage myself by showing what's inside." INVISIBILITY for survival? English ma'am. lug a carriage that I cram: shrug (crustacean? See 'Nayland Fitch's "wee invisible shrimp!") English carriage??? SQUIRTS -> sea squipts? Prawn?? (or salps) Now if you learn my name, you'll know how deep to sink; Seek where Rapture lies. I wait upon it's brink. ^'' 'DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK???' ''Aug 21 - Sept 3 Notes on Rod Killian Quain Mark G. Meltzer P.O. Box 4668 #32890 New York , N.Y. 10163 R KILLIAN QUAIN = RØD QUAIN '' RØD (Norwegian) = RED RØD QUAIN = Red Queen? ^ ANOTHER OF LUTWIDGE’S GAMES? (What’s the significance of Killian? ''MARTYR?) It’s been under my nose – almost from the start! I’ve been running the RED QUEEN’S RACE - Just like Alice Running as fast as I can… to get right back where I started… TOLLEVUE – a padded cell – where people like me and Lutwidge belong Chasing mirages… '' Hunting phantoms... ''If RAPTURE is real… '' the only who’s found it is even crazier then ME. Letter to Benny Stango '''Mark G. Meltzer' P.O. Box 4668 #32890 New York , N.Y. 10163 Det. Benny Stango c/o NYPD Benny: I wanted to warn you – maybe you were right. Maybe there’s something wrong with me. Feel like I’m losing my grip…If I need to be stopped… you are the one to stop me. Tell Amanda I Sept 4 - 14 Journal Log "Visit to Tollevue", 9/7/68 7 Sept 1968 MY VISIT TO TOLLEVUE Getting tossed into the Mental Ward @ Tollevue again was the easy part – enough people (esp. Det. Stango) think I’m a “nutjob.” Besides –frnakly – the stress has been getting to me. The calcu- lated risk was ief I’d ever get back out! A few frantic phone calls, some vaguely dire comments to Stango on the phone – a few pieces of broke furniture – and quick enough, I’m on my way back to the rubber room. Made sure the cops knew about my prev. “association” with Dr. Lyman. From my “Stay” last year, I had a pretty good idea of what buttons to press - how to make them WORRY w/o saying anything that could get me locked permanently. Because there was only one place I REALLY wanted to get to – the Rec Room in the Secure Ward. Some real “characters” there – think I nearly got shivved for winning a round of Go Fish. (Not my fault the mangled deck had three Queen of Hearts!) But I found who I was looking for in the corner. A bent, lopsided man in a creaking wheelchair, wrapped in a dirty blanket. They called him Mr. Quain now. But I knew that face. I’d seen the photos of Orrin Lutwidge. And this was Lutwidge – through a mirror, crack’d. Journal Log "Meeting Quain", 9/7/68 MEETING KILLIAN QUAIN “Quain” didn’t SEEM very dangerous - he just sat in the wheel- chair, rocking – rocking with an infernal creaking – as he huddled over piles of old junk. The Orderlies let him have used machinery & spare parts that were just getting thrown out anyway… one orderly had even taken pity and given the old tinkerer some tools. “Quain” barely spoke… he’d huddle and rock, and whimper, and mutter. The only thing that kept him calm and quiet was BUILDING things… Like that cylinder with all the colored schematics in a crazy-quilt pattern. I spotted on the shelf that was set aside for Quain’s projj- ects. Right away, I knew it was special. It took me an hour or more to break through. Offering my tapioca as a peace offering. Trying to “help” – proffering tools. He ignored me. Until I whispered the word “Utropolis.” Those black glassy eyes landed on me. Lit up with a kind of rage. “Utropolis is Rapture,” I said. “And you were Lutiwidge.” He didn’t deny it. Just stared with that monstraous face. Lips moving silently. Forming words I couldn’t hear – words beyond all sense. “I am the Seeker,” I told him. “The one you’ve been waiting for.” And for one moment, his face relaxed. He looked almost human. “Then take this,” he intoned, in a creaking semblance of that rich voice I knew from the tapes he’d left behind. “Take thy Grail, oh Parsifal.” And he gave me the cylinder. A gift. And a warning. Then his eyes grew cold and distant. He returned to his work… …and it was up to me to solve the puzzle. Journal Log "Opening the Grail", 9/7/68 OPENING THE GRAIL I must have looked insane as anyone else in the room – wisting and turning the wheels of the puzzle – sweat beading on my forehead. I felt like I was on the verge of the secret. Then some- thing CLICKED. The center of the puzzle slid out – and I saw the journal. There was one orderly glaring at me – a face like a guinea pig and eyes almost as beady. I’d seen him reporting to Dr. Lyman – the two of them would stand outside the observation window, staring at me… conferring. My back was to the white-jacketed thug. I managed to hide the thin notebook under my robe. I slammed the puzzle shut, twisted it so the bastard would have to solve it himself if he wanted to learn its secret. The orderly’s lips curled in revulsion as he pried the metal cylinder out of my grasp That night in my bunk – after lockdown – I snuck to the edge of the closed door. A crack of light filtered under the door jamb. As the light splashed across the ink-stained mad collage of the journal’s pages, I wondered if I was half-asleep still. The words and images seemed like something out of a fever-dream. My disappointment was like a cold knife in my gut. I’d risked everything – for this. The ravings of a loon. The gibbering of a madman. Glued and taped to the insides of a cheap ink-spat- tered notebook. But I knew “Quain”/Lutwidge well enough to hope that maybe – just maybe - there was some method to the madness. And I had an idea about where to find the key. There was a sharp rap at the door. The hated orderly, with his guinea pig face and white jacket. Resentfully, he stuffed Quain’s cylindrical puzzle back into my arms/ He’d discovered that it was empty – now. So it was just a souvenir. My 24 hours was up. It was time to go home. Letter to Phil Mark G. Meltzer ' P.O. Box 4668 #32890' ' New York , N.Y. 10163' Sept. 1968 Phil: Got your message. My apologies for my ‘performance’ on the phone the other night. It’s a long story, but I finally tracked down “R. Killain Quain” (author of the Utropolis stories you sent me). But in order to pay him a visit, I had to convince certain authorities that I needed to make a return trip to my old alma mater, Tollevue Mental Hospital . Sorry I dragged you into it, Phil - But I had to make sure that if the authorities got in touch with my regular contacts, it would be clear there was "reason for concern." After 24 hours of observation, all is well -- and I owe you a great debt of grati- tude for pointing me towards "Quain." If only I could make much sense of his story... but then, I'm not sure anyone could. Stay tuned, I may have a few questions for you in the coming days. More later - I'm exhausted from this whole exercise and trying to figure out which way is up. Yours, (Mark signature) -Mark Meltzer Category:Something in the Sea